Abbys Birthday
by WAG2002
Summary: We know that Gibbs takes Abby out the night before her birthday, but why? This is just my thoughts on how the tradition began, and what could happen, how their relathionship changes with each passing year. Hope you like it, please R&R x
1. How it all began

Every year Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs takes his Forensics Scientist Abigail Sciuto out for her birthday. It was a tradition that no one at NCIS really understood. Then again the relationship between Gibbs and Abby was something not a lot of people understood..

This is the story of how it all began…

_**Year One: New found friendship**__  
_Gibbs and Abby had been working together for about a year and in that time Gibbs had never seen Abby upset. He'd seen her stressed, irritated, hyperactive, tired but never upset. She was the happiest Goth he knew and possibly the happiest person on the planet. Today however when Gibbs strolled into the lab he saw Abby with red eyes and mascara stained cheeks and silence instead of the usual deafening music. There was something about her in that moment that bought out his protective side.

"What's wrong Abby?"  
"Nothing"  
"Abby look at me. In the year I've known you I've never seen you like this, what's wrong?"

Abby didn't know why but she felt like she could really talk to Gibbs. "It's nothing really, just my boyfriend dumped me, I know, I'm silly but tomorrows my birthday and now he's gone and ruined it for me, forever"

"He doesn't sound like a very nice person"  
Abby looked at Gibbs "He was nice, well I thought he was."  
"No one breaks up with someone there birthday."  
Abby smiled "Thank you Gibbs"  
"How about I take you out for a drink after work? Make this day a bit better for you"  
"I don't need pity Gibbs"  
"It's not pity; I just know what it feels like. Thought I could be a friend if you like?"  
"I like"

_1700 hours_  
Gibbs stood in the door way to Abbys lab, she certainly was much happier than earlier. He was fascinated watching her as she talked to each machine before turning them of for the night.

"You ready"  
"Christ Gibbs! You scared the hell out of"  
Gibbs chuckled "Sorry. So?"  
"So?"  
"Ready to go grab some food? How does Pizza and beer sound?"  
"Fantastic. I'm starving"  
"Won't your wife mind you being home late?"  
"It's not a problem, tonight you need a friend"  
"Thanks Gibbs"


	2. Role Reversal

AN: Just a short chapter but I hope you still like it...

_**Year 2: Role Reversal**_

The friendship between Gibbs and Abby grew in the following year. Gibbs had a reputation at NCIS for not getting on well with the forensics team but his new friendship with Abby soon sorted that. The Director was so relieved when he learnt of this unique friendship that he told Miss Scituo that she would concentrate mainly of any cases that Gibbs and his team were working on. This was fine with Gibbs as he never really liked any of the other scientists and they certainly didn't like him.

To the outside world the friendship between Gibbs and Abby shouldn't even exist they were like chalk and cheese and yet here they were: a tough NCIS special agent and former marine and a goth scientist. Gibbs trusted his gut and there was something special about Abby that he just couldn't ignore.

During one particularly nasty case Abby noticed Gibbs' mood was darker than usual and he seemed to be shouting more than normal. Not that he ever shouted at her, but when Gibbs marched in to her lab demanding answers she had to do something.

"That's it, what's wrong Gibbs?"  
"Nothing. Now give me those results" he barked  
"Ok now I know there's something wrong. You never yell at me" she scolded him, putting on her 'pout' face.  
Gibbs signed, no one ever questioned his bad moods, no one ever seemed to care what he was going through, no one but Abby. "Diane's left"  
Abby gave him a hug "I'm sorry Gibbs"  
"It's OK Abby, things haven't been right for a while"  
"I think its my turn to take you out for a drink, don't you?"  
"You don't have to do that"  
"Hey were friends remember"  
Gibbs smiled "Yes Abby were friends"  
"So Pizza and beer like last year?"  
"sounds good"


	3. Bowling Nuns

_**Bowling Nuns**_

As time went on there colleagues at the Navy yard no longer questioned or talked about the friendship between Gibbs an Abby, it was something that just was.

Gibbs had learnt, over time, that Abby had many hobbies and bowling was just one of them. In fact she belonged to a bowling team, not just any normal team; after all this was Abby and when did Abby ever anything that was normal? Abby belonged to a bowling team primarily made up of Nuns; in fact she was the only non-nun. The idea of Abby having Nuns as friends was a little weird on it's own but add in to the equation that these were bowling Nuns and the imagery gets stranger. Then again Abby was anything but normal, and that's just how she liked it.

"Hey Abbs" Gibbs said strolling in to Abbys Lab carrying a Caf-Pow!  
"Did you just call me Abbs"  
"Yeah I think I did"  
"I like it"  
"Anything happening this year?"  
"Yep"  
"Oh" Gibbs had sort of been looking forward to taking Abby out.  
"The Nuns and I have a bowling match tonight"  
"The infamous bowling nuns"  
"Why don't you come along? They'd love to meet you"  
"Would they know?"  
"Yep. I've told them all about you"  
"That can't be good."  
"Sister Roseetta can't wait to meet you"  
"OK then. Bowling nuns then.."  
"pizza and Beer" they both said in unison.

It hadn't gone unnoticed my either of them that a tradition was slowly forming...


	4. Just Because

_Year 4: Just Because_

Abby arrived at her lab bright and early one morning to find a super sized Caf-Pow and a dozen black roses tied with dark red ribbon on her work bench. As she got closer she saw that there was a note attached to the roses

_Abbs,  
__Be ready at 1700 hrs I'm taking you out for a birthday meal. No reason, just because.  
__LJG_

Today was going to be a good day, not only was Gibbs taking her out but a new agent was starting, and Abby always liked to make an impression on the Probies. Her name was Caitlin Todd. Like any other day she'd spent the majority of her time in her lab busy working on what ever evidence came her way. It was mid afternoon when she heard the elevator ping. This was it the time to make an impression. Gibbs strolled in to her lab with his usual "What you got for me Abs?" while Kate followed close behind. Abby could tell by the look on the new agents face that Abby certainly was not what she was expecting, after all how many gothic forensics scientists do you know? Abby gave her one of her biggest smiles and replied to Gibbs question with as many big scientific worlds as she could manage. Gibbs smiled to himself he had been expecting this as she'd done the same thing with DiNozzo.

"English Abbs"  
"We got the guy"  
"You could've said that to start with"  
"Now what fun would that be?" she smiled sweetly "Introduce me then Gibbs"  
"Kaitlin Todd, Abigail Sciuto _my_ forensics scientist"  
Kate stepped forward and shock Abbys hand "nice to meet you Abigail"  
"Just Abby"  
"Ok Just Abby"

Gibbs turned and headed for the elevator

"Better go after him, he won't wait"

Kate turned to chase after Gibbs but nor before telling Abby that she looked very nice and was impressed by the spider web tattoo. Abby just knew that she and Kate would become very good friends.

**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**NCIS**

Abby was just switching of her machines when at 1700 hrs on the dot she heard the elevator ping again. "You ready?" came Gibbs dulcet tones from her doorway

"Yep"

As Abby turned round she and saw Gibbs her mouth fell to the floor.

"What?" Gibbs asked all innocently  
"You. In a tie? I've never seen it, but wow it looks good"  
Gibbs smiled "don't get too used to it, only happens on special occasion"  
"ooh does that mean I'm a special occasion?"  
"Always"  
"Yay"  
As Gibbs and Abby headed for the bull pen Abby said "but if your all fancy does that mean I have to get all fancy"  
"not if you don't want to"  
"I want to "  
"OK, tables not booked till 1900 so we can go via your apartment, if you like"  
"sounds good"

Abby looped her arm with Gibbs as they exited the elevator; it was nothing for the pair of them to be seen so close together.

"Night Boss, Abby" DiNozzo said as the pair walked passed him  
"Night Tony" Abby waved before her and Gibbs took the elevator to the parking lot

"Hey Tony?"  
"Yes" he replied, he knew what this conversation was going to be about. He'd heard it, seen it and been apart of it before.  
"Are those two like, involved or something?"  
"Rule 12: Never date a co-worker"  
"So that's a no?"  
"That's a never question Gibbs gut"  
"So they are together?"  
"It's a riddle no-one has broken"  
"A Riddle?"  
"Yep, the riddle of Gibbs and Abby."


	5. No right the be jelous

_Part 1 – no right tot be Jealous_

Inviting McGee to join his team had been a harder decision than he would have liked. It wasn't that McGee wasn't any good, on the contrary he was a very intelligent agent and with a push in the right direction he could be a good field agent as well. His problem had been Abby. From the minute those two met they had gotten on well. He knew he had no right to be jealous of this younger man with a better understanding of Abbys world but it didn't stop it from being true.

From the way McGee was acting Gibbs could tell he was up to something, he just didn't know what. That was until McGee stood up from his desk with determination spread across his face and headed for the elevator that would take him down to Abby.

Gibbs could not bear to think about what was happening down in the lab so he marched towards the other elevators and headed for coffee. He didn't have rules in place for no reason and Rule 12 was there to protect everyone. He had seen it all before. You start out as colleagues, and then become friends, then things change, you go on a few dates and for a while everything is great then something goes wrong. When it does go wrong, and it usually does, it's not just the couple involved anymore it's there colleagues to, having to listen over and over again as to why it went wrong, whose fault it was and even having to pick a side. Things never work out when you date a co-worker.

Gibbs took his time getting his coffee but when he got back to the bull pen the look and McGees face was not what he wanted to see. The smile of McGees face stung his heart more than he wanted. He shouldn't get emotionaly involved with someone that he should never have and had no right to be thinking about in that way, but he knew his feeling for Abby were slowly changing and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Enough was enough he needed to know what had happened so he stormed of towards Abby lab determined to get and answer.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said with her usual enthusiasm.  
"Why's McGee smiling like that cat that got the cream?"  
"Oh"  
"Well?"  
"He sort of wants to take me out to dinner, tonight"  
"Thought I was your birthday date Abbs?"  
"You never asked Gibbs"  
"Didn't think I had to Abbs."  
"I'm not a mind reader Gibbs, but you never have to ask again, if that helps?"  
"Just remember the rules" he added before storming out.  
"How could I forget" Abby added to herself, perhaps Gibbs would never change but she could always hope.

Gibbs had many rules but the one that was engrained on her memory was _Rule #12 never date a co-worker_. Oh how she'd like to that that rule and show Gibbs exactly what he could do with it! She'd known people work togehter and date and even get married and they were just fine. It's not that she wanted to date McGee; not really, he was a very sweet person and a good agent but not really her type. She went for the more mature guys with a sparkle of mischief in the eyes and well if they had silver hair and used to be a marine then all the better.

_Part 2 – the morning after the night before_

He really wasn't looking forward to going to work that day. Last night Abby had gone out for dinner with McGee and not him. If it had gone well he really didn't want to have to sit through a full day of McGee being happy and if it hadn't gone well then he would have to sit through McGee sulking all day. At least if it hadn't gone well and Abby was up set he could spend time with her making her feel better.

When McGee arrived at his desk that morning he certainly wasn't as happy as he had been the previous day but he certainly was not sad either. Gibbs needed to know what had happened. He did his usual coffee and Caf-Pow run and headed for Abbys lab.

He arrived at her lab to find her usual ear bleeding volume of music at a much more reasonable level, something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Abbs"  
"Morning Gibbs"  
"You ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Abby said trying her hardest to smile.  
"Well McGee isn't what you'd call happy and I don't need to shout over your music"  
"Oh, well last night wasn't that great"  
"Care to talk about it"  
"No. Yes. Not sure"  
"I'm here when you're ready"  
"Thanks Gibbs I can always count on you"

Gibbs gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back towards the elevator.

"Tonight" Abby shouted at him  
"Tonight?"  
"Yep. Your place, take away, bourbon, talking. Tonight"  
"See you there" Gibbs smiled as the metal doors closed in front of him, he'd get to spend that birthday date with Abby after all. No not a date because he never dated co-workers. Just two really good friends sharing a meal and a few drinks with easy flowing converation, no nothing like a date at all.


	6. Ravenous

_Year 6: Ravenous  
_

Abby had got all dressed up ready to go out straight after work with Gibbs. It was her birthday after all and he never forgot that. He had promised to take her somewhere extra special this year, after what happened last year.

The case they were currently working on was taking longer than she would have liked to solve. If it was up to her then it would have been 'case closed' several hours ago and her and Gibbs would be on there way to some restaurant to have an enjoyable evening, but the fates seemed to be against her. Gibbs wasn't spending much time in the office in fact she had hardly seen him today he was out in the field, well mountains actually looking for a missing woman.

Usually on her birthday Gibbs would leave some black roses on her desk or make a special trip to see her and give her a hug and whisper "happy birthday" in her ear, but this year he hadn't done any of that. She couldn't really blame him, this case had got everyone running round all over the place and there were certainly more important things to worry about than Gibbs forgetting her birthday, like a missing woman.

She still held a little bit of hope that he would remember, and they would go out, so as the day began to draw to a close she changed her music to something a little softer to help get her in the mood for her date with Gibbs. No not a date, but then again Gibbs had used that word last year, so perhaps it was alright for her to use it.

She began to sing along to the words of the song:

_I'll hold your hand while they drag the river  
I'll cuddle you in the undertow  
I'll keep my hand on your trigger finger  
I'll take you down where the train tracks go_

_Let's wile away the hours  
Let's spend an evil night together_

That's when she found something, or more correctly something dawned on her, the victim was leaving a trail. She rang Gibbs and managed to get him down to her lab. She didn't really need the two minuets Gibbs had promised her, well not for her explanation anyway but she would use those 2 minutes to the best of her ability.

"I know you're really busy with the case, and I understand" she told him  
"Understand what?"  
"That you forgot my birthday"  
"I didn't forget"  
"You didn't?"  
"no. I remember how old you are to"  
"O no you can forget that"  
"Check your desk" he said with a cheeky smile  
"No" she said smiling back at him "I have been working in here all night there's no way you snuck by me "

The last part of the sentence was said to thin air as Gibbs tuck out her office and left her to discover the present he had indeed managed to smuggle in to her office. It wasn't actually that hard, after the amount of Caf-Pow Abby had drunk she had to go to the ladies room sooner or later


	7. Goodbye Hollis

_Year 7_

He had found someone who actually wanted to be with him and who he quite liked. She was a nice person, good at her job, even in the military so she understood parts of him no one else did, well apart from Abby. He always followed his gut, it never usually steered him wrong: ok so when it came to women he very often got it wrong. He was only human after all. He did, how ever, trust his gut when it came to his team, and his gut was telling him that his team didn't really care too much for Lt Col Hollis Mann. If any relationship of his had a chance of working whom ever he dated would have to get on with his team. Not that he liked to mix work and pleasure but it certainly made things easier when everyone just got on. The more he thought about it the more he realised that Hollis didn't particularly like his team much either, especially Abby. Why would anybody not like Abby she was smart, beautiful, quirky, happy and funny and did he mention beautiful?

He had been thinking abut ending things with Hollis for a while but the crunch came one evening as he was just about to send his team home for the weekend. She arrived at the Navy Yard unannounced and obviously dressed to impress but she had chosen the wrong night.

"Hello Jethro" she said walking straight up to his desk.  
"Hollis"  
"I thought we could go out tonight"  
"Not tonight"

His agents just starred across their desks at each other they all knew what tonight was and there was no way Gibbs was going to cancel.

That was when the elevator bought Abby up to the bull pen. Abby didn't really hate Hollis Mann, she didnt know her well enough to hate her, but she didn't like her that much either. So instead of walking up to Gibbs desk, like she normal would, when she saw Hollis standing there all dressed up she thought that Gibbs had once again forgotten or just wasn't that bothered that it was her birthday.

"Abbs, you ready?" He shouts across to her.  
"uh yes?" she said slowly walking closer.  
"Good. The restaurant won't hold the table"  
"I'm sorry" Hollis said sounding confused "but you're taking _her_ out to dinner"

Ziva, Tony & McGee look at each other, her come the fireworks.

"Her name is Abby and I take her out every year"

Hollis looked at Ziva "It is true"

Gibbs took Abbys arm and laced it through his own and placed a kiss on her cheek and escorted her to the elevator.

Hollis Man was left there standing alone in the middle of the bullpen while Gibbs three agents tried to hide the smirks on there faces as they pretended to work.


	8. The other Jethro

_Year 8_

How could such an intelligent woman be so damn stupid? Did she not understand if anything happened to her then he wouldn't be able to help her? He wouldn't be able to keep the promise he'd made to protect her. The dog seemed normal and quite and fairly sedate, for now, but it killed a man and that is not the sort of dog you want to be locked in a room with. Why did she have to be so stubborn? It drove him crazy sometimes. He had to give her credit, though, for standing by what she believed. He just hoped that she was right, there was no way he could or would lose her, she was far to important to him.

He was very thankful and relieved that Abbys search for the truth did in fact prove Jethros innocence. What a name for a dog, poor thing. Although he had to admit it fitted a dog better than it a person. Remembering Abbys explanation of why she'd called the dog Jethro had made him smile _"He's just so strong and handsome and quite, so I named him Jethro"._ It did how ever make him wonder weather it was Abbys way of telling him that she thought he was Handsome. It wasn't unusual for them to flirt and she certainly had enough nicknames for him but it had been the way she'd said it, like there was more meaning behind her words than just the words themselves.

He was so glad when the day was over and he could take Abby out for yet another date, no not date, birthday meal. It was defiantly one of the high lights of his year. Not that he had to wait a full year to take her out, they often shared a drink together or even a takeout in his basement but it was these nights that meant the most. It was how they had become friends and the reason there friendship had grown and would continue to grow. They knew everything about each other and it was all thanks to these birthday dates.

When he walked in to Abby lab that evening ready to take her out the scene that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.

"What's wrong Abbs?"  
"Nothing"  
He moved closer to her "tell me"  
"It's Jethro"  
"Base commander said you could keep him"  
"I know but my landlord said no, but McGee said he'll look after him for me. It's just that I wont get to see him everyday, I wont be able to scratch him between the ears and say "who's a good Jethro"" she pouted, he hated it when she pouted because he usually gave in to her, not this time.  
"Don't even think about it Abbs"  
"Oh Gibbs you spoil all my fun" she pouted.  
Gibbs couldn't help but smile "you still want to go get dinner?"  
"Don't really feel like going out"  
"In that case I have an idea, do you trust me?"

Of course she did, she trusted him with her life. Gibbs was being his ever cryptic self and would not give here even the tiniest of clues as too were she was being taken.

* * *

"OK Abbs were here"  
"Um Gibbs were exactly is here?"  
"You'll see"

He took her hand in his and led her inside the building.

What Abby saw bought back so many happy memories from her childhood that she was lost for words, she turned to Gibbs and gave him the biggest hug she could "Gibbs this is wonderful I haven't been in years!"

"Better get some skates on then"

Gibbs didn't let go of her hand as they made there way to the skate collection point. Gibbs asked the attendant for the right size skates and headed back to Abby.

"You know my shoe size?"  
"I am a trained investigator Abbs"  
"I didn't know you could skate?"  
"There's a lot you still don't know about me Abbs""  
"I'm going to have fun finding out"

There eyes locked and they shared a smile before Gibbs stood up, offered Abby his hand which she gladly took and they both stepped on to the ice.

* * *

AN: If enough people want to know what happens next let me know and I'll post it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story you are all FAB :-)


	9. Fire on Ice

_**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend GeekySteph, it was because of her I had the idea that Gibbs should take Abby skating. Hope you guys enjoy reading it x**_

_Year 8 – the ice rink  
_

The ice rink wasn't very busy which Gibbs was pleased about; he never really cared what people thought about him but it was clear he was the oldest one there and having Abby at his side only emphasized that fact. There was music being played as people skated, it reminded Gibbs of the old Roller Discos from the 1970's the only difference was the music, he didn't recognise any of it.

He and Abby skated side by side just enjoying being themselves and having fun. Gibbs was just happy to see the smile return to Abbys face. Then the DJ said "Guys grab your gals the next hours is for couples only". Abby watched as people left the ice, she didnt want her evening with Gibbs to be over with just yet, she turned to face him "do you want to sit down?"

If he had any doubts before it was the twinge of sadness in her voice that made his mind up for him. "Why?" he said taking her hand once again in his. They skated together in unison better than any of the other couples on the rink, it was like they could read each others mind. Romantic music began to float through the speakers and the intimacy of the situation was not lost on either on them. They skated for a while in silence. For that moment there was just the two of them holding on to each other, hoping time would stand still. Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled there was so many things that she wanted to say, so many things that could end there friendship if he didn't feel the same, so many things that could take there friendship further if he did. What to do. She chose the cowardly option "When was the last time you skated?" Abby asked.

"With Kelly"  
"Oh"  
"It's OK Abbs, wouldn't have bought you if it wasn't." Gibbs said looking in to Abbys emerald green eyes.  
"Just checking" she said smilling back at him.  
Gibbs lifted there joined hands and kissed the back of Abbys hand, bringing Abby here was definaltey the right decission.

That was the moment the DJ chose to make another announcement "That's it for couples hour tonight, everyone back on the ice."

She squeezed Gibbs hand before letting go, skattin off and shouting "Catch me if you can"  
Gibbs laughed and skated after her, he didn't have to try that hard as Abby had slowed down enough for him to catch up.

"You'll have to be patient with me Abby. I'm not as young as I used to be"  
Abby smiled a wicked smile as she replied "You now the saying Gibbs 'you're only as young as the woman you feel'". That's when it happened, she had been slowly skating backwards, her eyes looked with Gibbs' and not concentrating on what her feet were doing, that was when she slipped and if it wasn't for Gibbs' quick reactions she would have fell over.

"you mean like this?" he whispered to her  
They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face,"Something like that."  
One of the skate marshals came rushing over "are you all right?"  
"I'm fine" Abby said  
"You're lucky that your…er...friend. Caught you"  
"He always will" she said "and he's not just my friend he is my Silver Haired Fox and the man I …..OW!"  
"Abs what's wrong?" Gibbs said holding on to her her tighter.  
"Think I sprained my ankle"  
"Do you need help getting of the ice?" the marshal asked.  
"No" Gibbs said lifting Abby in to his arms like she weighed nothing and taking her to safety.

Despite Abbys protestc that she was fine, he helped her off with her skates, and when to collect there shoes. After putting his own shoes on he helped abby with her shoes, well just the one shoe really as her sprained ankle had begun to swell.  
"Can you walk to the car or shall I carry you?"  
"I think I can walk, with a little help."

Gibbs helped Abby stand, placed her arm over his shoulder and took her firmly by the waist.

"Better get it checked out just in case"  
"Gibbs" she wined "do we have to? "  
"At least let Ducky take a look?"  
"OK"

He didn't know why but instead of taking Abby to her apartment he took her to his house, perhaps it had something to do with Abby living on the 5th floor and not having an elevator, or the fact that he wanted to look after her, who knew? He phoned Ducky who came over as soon as he could.

"It is indeed a sprained ankle my dear, I advise you stay of it for a couple of days, let the swelling go down" Ducky turned to look at Gibbs "it would be most beneficial if she could stay here"  
"Of course Duck." he looked at Abby "You stay as long as you need to"  
"My hero" she smilled.  
"If that is all my Jethro I shall leave to enjoy your weekend"

Gibbs walked Ducky to his car "thanks for coming Duck, just wanted to make sure it was nothing serious"  
"My pleasure. You look after her"  
"I will if she lets me"  
"Oh I'm sure she will" Ducky said with a knowing smile and added "see you on Monday" before getting in his car and driving away.

What was he going to do with Abby all weekend? It had been quite a while since he'd had a woman in the house for any length of time and this wasn't just any woman, this was Abby. Abby, the woman who had started as just another colleague and had slowly become his beast friend and some one whom he cared a lot for. He couldn't really put a date on it but his feelings for Abby had slowly been changing and although he knew she had feelings for him he wasn't yet sure of the extent of those feeling. Perhaps he could spend this weekend sorting a few things out. He walked back inside to find Abby not on the sofa were he had left here but hopping towards the kitchen.

"And what do you think you're doing?"  
"busted" Abby said to herself before turning to face Gibbs "I was thirsty"  
"What did Ducky say?"  
"To rest, but I hate sitting still"  
"How about I order some food and we watch a film?"  
"YAY, that sounds good, movie night with Gibbs"  
Gibbs walked closer to Abby and wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back to the sofa "sit"  
"yes boss"

They had decided on Chinese and Gibbs rang through their order. The next problem was a film, he didn't really have that many and the only ones he did have were what he'd been given as gifts, he just hoped there was something in his minor collection that Abby wouldn't mind sitting through.

The food had been eaten and the film was in the DVD player ready to be watched. Gibbs sat in one corner of his sofa with Abby stretched out along the rest of it, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"This is nice" Abby said  
"What Is?"  
"Being here with you"  
"you're with me everyday at work"  
"not like this"  
"Like what Abbs?"  
"Like _this" _she said moving further back against him.

Gibb kissed the top of her head "we'd get funny looks if we did"  
"Maybe, maybe not"

This was getting to be dangerous territory, they were sitting rather close on his small sofa and the smell of her special created perfume was starting to affect him.  
"shall we watch this film then?"  
"OK"  
"You're gonna have to move then"  
"why?" Abby pouted  
"Controls are over there and I can't stand up with you laying on me"  
"oops" she giggled

He stood and put the film on returning to his previous position on the sofa, except this time he draped an arm around Abbys waist encouraging her to lean against him.

Neither on of them paid that much attention to the film, they were both lost in there own little world. A world that was dominated by the other person on the sofa, a world were they were happy together, neither realising that the other was thinking the same thing.

That was the first time they slept together.


	10. Still Water

_Year 9_

What a day, what a case! He really hadn't cherished the idea of going back to Still Water, there were far too many memories there, not all good ones either, but he was glad he had. He had managed to put some ghosts to rest.

It hadn't been a surprise to him that his team got on well with his father. Jackson Gibbs was a good man, a friendly man, and as for his team, well DiNozzo in particular just wanted to know what he had been like when he was younger. Then there was Abby. Abby just got on well with everyone.

One of the reasons he never wanted to go back was the memories he had of Shannon. It was in that small town, in a shop window of the main street that he had first seen her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, both inside and out. She had taught him so many things in the short space of time he had known her. When you love someone as much as he had loved her, no amount of time together was ever long enough. If loosing Shannon, and Kelly, had taught him anything it was to show those you care about just how much they mean to you. Despite that fact he never told his team how proud he was of them, they all knew of course, the words never had to be said. It was Abby that he really wanted to show his feeling to, once he figured out exactly what those feelings were. He loved her far more than a colleague, far more than just a friend; far more than as a daughter in fact he didn't just love her he was falling _in_ love with her.

An idea began to form in his head as he saw the teams gear being loaded into the boot of the car and the bickering about who would sit were started. As he would be doing the driving it meant he would choose who he sat next to, no competition really.

This was the part he was dreading, Tony talking to his Dad.

"Hey jack, I just gotta know some things, I got a lot of questions"  
"You got two DiNozzo"

"Were do I start?"  
"You got one left"  
DiNozzo turned to Gibbs "that doesn't count. Ok" then back to Jackson "The Rules, did he learn them from you, I mean did you teach him all the rules?"

"I'm Sorry Son" Jackson replies "I didn't teach him much of anything"

"He taught me to drive" Gibbs said snatching the keys from DiNozzo.  
"Oh no no boss not back seat middle hump I got that that thing we talked about."

"Take 'um" Jackson said handing his son the other car keys "it's just cluttering up the garage"  
"You're a great man Jackson Gibbs. Thanks for the sweater" Tony took the keys from Gibbs and headed for the black sedan.

There was so many things Jackson wanted to say to his son but were to start, "I now you hate it when I use a hundred words when a couple will do, but give us a call sometime."

"It's the least I could do"  
"goodbye son"

Gibbs embraced his father for the first time in a very long time "bye dad"

"Tony give Ziva the keys"  
"but Boss" he saw the look on Gibbs face "yes Boss"

"Tony, McGee in the back Abbs with me" he then turned and walked down the street.

Abby gave Jackson another quick hug before chasing after Gibbs which was not an easy thing in her platform boots. She found him starting into a darkened garage.

"Wow Gibbs she's beautiful"  
"Yeah she is" he said looking at Abby "you ready to go?"  
"You do know Tony's going to hate me know, right?"  
"Why?"  
"you know he wants to drive this or at least sit in it...and I'm guessing by the look on your face Tonys not going to be getting anywhere near it"  
"Correct as always Abbs"

He opened the passenger door for her and watched as Abby very carefully climbed in before he shut the door and got in the drivers side.

With a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face he turned to Abby ad said "Buckle up"  
"yes sir!"

Gibbs hit the gas pedal of the 1970s Yellow Dodge Charger with RT suspension and it roared to life for the second time in as many days. He sped out the garage and down the street, his agents shocked faces soon disappearing in the rear view mirror.

Abby laughed "Have to say I like this side of you Gibbs"  
"and what side would that be?"  
"THE WILDSIDE" she laughed

"It's a long drive back, fancy stopping for something to eat on the way home?"  
"You know you never have to ask Gibbs" Abby turned to look at him "I'm all yours"


	11. Hidden Talents

_**Year 10**_

The minuet the power had come back on sighs of relive and cheers of joy could be heard across the navy yard. Gibbs just sat at his desk and smiled. how quickly they grabbed at the modern technology and not even realise what they had just achieved. They had solved the case and caught the bad guy with out any of this internet mobile database stuff, yes it may have taken them a bit longer but they still did it. He was proud of his agents today for all the hard work they had put in. He better not tell DiNozzo that, it'd probably go straight to his head.

The black out today had given him a wonderful idea in fact it is probably something he should have done a long time ago, but better late than never. His usal trip down to fetch Abby tonight would not be needed as she didn't need to switch of any of her equipment she was ready to go much sooner than normal and instead met him in the bullpen.

"Hey Gibbs" she said walking straight up to his desk.

Gibbs looked at her smiling face then looked at his agents "Paperwork can wait, go home, and be back 0800 tomorrow"

They did not need telling twice, all three of them were out there seats and at the elevator before you could say MTAC

"So what's the plan for tonight?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Ooh I like surprises, do I get a clue?"  
"If you're good"  
She looked at him with as much innocence and she could manage and said "but Gibbs I'm always good"

* * *

Gibbs escorted Abby to her car and said "My place 1900 hours dress up" he kissed her cheek and left he there wondering what tonight would bring.

After the last couple of years Abby deserved to have a special birthday and if all went according to plan then he was hoping this year was going to be one to remember. He had a lot of  
things he had to do in order to get ready for what he hoped would be a very special evening. First stop the supermarket.

* * *

Abby arrived at Gibbs house at 1900 hours precisely and after making sure her car was locked she made her way to Gibbs front door. What she saw surprised her a little; on each side of the three steps that lead to the front door Gibbs had lit candles. _Perhaps Gibbs is being romantic_ she thought to herself _or with my luck he still doesn't have power_.

Although Gibbs never locked his front door she always knocked before entering, it was the polite thing to do.

"Gibbs?" she shouted in to the dimly lit house  
"Kitchen" came the reply

Abby slowly wondered through the house noting the dozens of lit candles and the soft music playing in the background. Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw in the dinning room.  
"Gibbs, wow, this is beautiful"  
"I was going to say that" said Gibbs emerging from the kitchen carrying a wine bottle and two glasses"

Abby blushed "well you said to dress up"

Abby had ditched her normal black attire this evening and instead gone for the only evening dress she owned. It was a form fitting, dark red silk, knee length dress, she had paired it with matching shoes and a fake fur jacket. She had curled her hair and pinned it away from her face.

"You like it?" Abby asked a little self conscious  
Gibbs kissed her cheek "perfect"

"May I say you're looking rather handsome this evening. "  
"You may. Wine?"

"Please. What's the occasion you never cook?"

"Not never Abbs, just for special people. If you sit down I can bring out the first course"  
"the first course? Wow Gibbs you really are spoiling me"  
"That's the plan" he said to himself and went to get the first course

Abby had never known Gibbs go to so much trouble before, not for her anyway. The table was decorated with red place mats, candles and red and white roses. It looked beautiful and the meaning of the roses was not lost on her, she just hoped that Gibbs had bought them for there meaning.

Gibbs bought out the first cause and they began to eat "this is delicious, I never knew you could cook this well"

"I have many hidden talents"  
"Will I get to find out what they all are?"  
"Maybe"

OK, there was flirting in her lab and then there was this. This was something new but she liked it.  
Gibbs cleared the plates, put the last of the main course on to cook and refilled the wine.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Abby asked  
"We didn't do anything last year because of the case, and then before that you hurt your ankle, this year I thought you might like something special"  
"I've been with you every year and that's special to me, beside that road trip was fun." she said with a smile, remembering the four hours she'd spent in the car with him.

They ate the main course and desert in relative silence, it was a comfortable silence though. There was the odd comment about the food or how nice each other looked. He had lost track of how many times they had shared a meal over the years and the term _date_ had never been applied to any of them, but this was different. Although if he had his way and if certain rules didn't exist, he would have used that term to describe tonight, but those rules were there for a reason, if only he could find a loophole then the rules wouldn't be broken just bent slightly.

"I'm impressed Gibbs, that meal was fantastic"

Gibbs cleared the plates away before turning to his CD player and changing the music slightly "care to dance?"  
"Is that another hidden talent?"

"Not sure it's a talent, I'll let you be the judge of that"

Gibbs held her gently in his arms as they started to move to the music.  
Abby moved her arm further round his neck closing the space between them "definitely a talent" she said.


	12. Loopholes

_**Year 11  
**_

"I really appreciate this Gibbs" Abby said carrying her bags into Gibbs house.  
"Couldn't have you in a hotel on your birthday"  
"I'm sure McGee or Ziva would've let me stay there"

Gibbs made a funny face and almost growled under his breath

"Don't tell me you still haven't forgiven him?" Abby asked  
"Forgiven but not forgotten"

Ever since the Mikel incident and the Landon case Gibbs hadn't trusted McGee with Abbys safety. Not that Gibbs didn't think McGee wasn't a good agent it's just when it came to Abbys safety only the best would do.

As much as Abby hated not sleeping in her own bed any excuse to spend a few days, and nights, with Gibbs was more than OK with her. The more time they spent together the closer they seemed to get.

This particular sleepover was due to one of Abbys neighbours. This particular neighbour had forgotten their bath was filling up while they were on the phone and the water had seeped in to Abbys apartment below. Her apartment needed serious work doing to it. The ceiling needed re-plastering; she needed new carpets and new wallpaper. Instead of trying to live with all the chaos she decided to move out for a few days and Gibbs being the gentleman he was had offered her his spare room.

Gibbs had met Abby in her lab after work to take her home. As they would be going to work at the same time for a few days it made sense for Abby to leave her car at NCIS were it would be safe and just use his car. Abby had willingly agreed, her car had a habit of not working from time to time.

After putting her things away she headed back downstairs in search of Gibbs and caffeine. The smell of food drew her attention to the kitchen "something smells good"

"Don't get to excited it just spaghetti Bolognese"  
"You know Gibbs a girl could get used to this"  
"used to what?"  
"Handsome men coming to her rescue and said handsome man cooking for her"  
Gibbs smiled "You know you can stay as long as you like"  
"Why Gibbs are you asking me to move in?" she said half joking

Gibbs turned to face her "it's always and option" he said seriously.  
"I was only joking Gibbs"  
"What If I'm not" Gibbs paused "if you don't want to I understand" he said turning away from her, trying not to sound disappointed.

Abby had to think about this, she had had feelings for Gibbs for a while and despite the fact that they had grown closer year after year she often wonder what Gibbs' true feelings for her were. It seemed like tonight was as good a chance as any to find out the truth. Perhaps here feelings weren't as one sided as she had feared.

"What about Rule 12? If I did move in, and i'm not saying yes, not yet anyway, wouldn't we be breaking it?" she asked just testing the water to make sure Gibbs was serious.  
"Call it a loophole. Just think about it ok?"  
"Ok"

They ate dinner in silence. Gibbs didn't want to say anything that would influence Abbys decision; this was something she had to decide for herself. He just hoped he hadn't just ruined there friendship although his gut told him things would work out. Abby didn't want to say anything in case she had misread his intention. After all there are many ways in which a man and a woman can share a house.

"Gibbs?"  
"Yes?"  
"You never answered my question?"  
"What question?" he knew what question but he wanted to see how Abby would word it.  
"About rule 12, would we be breaking it?" she said looking him straight in the eye.  
"It's not exactly dating if we live together" he smiled  
"Suppose not" she paused then said "Do you mean living together like friends do or living together like a….a…" she couldn't bring herself to say the world, She'd dreamed about Gibbs asking her out on so many occasions and right know it appeared that they were going to miss that step completely and go straight to living together.

"A couple?"  
"yeah that"

He had been waiting for this, as much has he had grown to love Abby and he really did love her he knew that relathioships weren't exactly his strong point if things were going to work out then they had to take things slowly. "How about one then the other? Start out slow, see how things go?"

Abbys dreams were slowly coming true, she smiled her biggest smile at Gibbs, her new house mate "I could learn to love loopholes"


	13. Surprises

_**Year 12 **_

Abbys saturday had not started the same way as it had done for the last few months. Her boyfriend would go get her coffee and bring it back to bed, there they would make plans for the day. But this morning something was different, he still bought her the cofee but then said "I've got to go in to work this morning Abbs"

"Why Gibbs I thought we all had the weekend off?"  
"You do, but I got some paperwork that Vance wants finishing straight away"  
She pouted at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly "are you sure you have to go in?" she said "Isn't there anything I could do to persuade you to stay with me?"

Gibbs giggled "As much as I would love you to persuade me the sooner I get to the office the sooner I can be back home with you and we can celebrate your birthday" he said placing a quick kiss on her lips

"Ok, if you put it like that"  
"Why don't you spend the day with Ziva? I'm sure she'd like that"  
"That could be fun. I could use a girly day"

Gibbs dressed as if he were going to work and Abby dressed as she always did. Abby phoned Ziva to make plans for the day: Abby would collect Ziva then they would have brunch before going to the Mall. Gibbs wished Abby a fun day and got in his car and headed for the Navy Yard, or so Abby thought. In actual fact he was heading to meet Tony & McGee. Today he was planning a party, not just any party but a surprise party for Abby and he needed help and lots of it.

* * *

_Abby_  
Although she was a little upset to not be spending the day with Gibbs she was long overdue for a girly day with her friend. There were a few new shops opened up that she wanted to check out and if they had time there was defiantly a film that they both wanted to see.

Somehow Ziva would have to persuade Abby to let her drive for the day. She still wasn't that good at gently persuasion, persuasion with a few choice punches and a gun not a problem, but her subtle persuasions technique still needed work. Now seemed like a good time to practice.

Abby parked her car and headed for Zivas front door just as Ziva opened it for her

"You ready Ziva?"  
"Yes. Would you mind if I were to drive today?"  
"I suppose not" Abby answered wearily "any particular reason?"  
"Thank you, Tony said I need to practice driving like an American and as he will not show me what he means perhaps you could advice me on were I go wrong"  
Abby smiled "You're driving is perfect Ziva, I think Tony says those things just to annoy you but sure if you want to drive, I don't mind"

_So far so good_ Ziva thought to herself now I just have to keep Abby occupied until 1700 hours.

* * *

_Gibbs_  
Tonight was going to be a birthday she would never forget; well that was the plan anyway. To achieve exactly what he wanted he'd called in help from a friend or two. Over the last few years Abby had taught him that not only were his team of special agents his colleagues they were also his friends. Although they had been given the weekend off from the navy yard they were more than willing to help Gibbs surprise Abby.

He needed today to be perfect and as much as he wanted to do it all himself he was no superhero despite what Abby thought. He had food and drink to get, balloons and decorations to put up and some very special guests to collect from the airport and the all important birthday present to collect from the jewels.

"Hey Boss" Tony said opened the door "McGeeks already here"  
"Right I have things I need both of you today and today has to be perfect NO messing about"  
"Would we?" Tony said innocently.  
"Yes" Gibbs said  
"This is really important to you, isn't it?" McGee asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath and explained to them that this was not just any ordinaly surprise party.

"Wow Gibbs, thats huge. Scouts honour no messing about today"  
"You were never a scout Tony" McGee said.  
"Yes I was, for about 2 days before they kicked me out, but that's beside the point. Today I will do what ever you ask of me boss" Tony said saluting  
"That'll make a change" Gibbs said.

Gibbs gave them each an envelope with written instruction and hopefully enough money to get everything he wanted. They were told to be back at his house by 1500hrs so that everything could be ready for when Ziva bought Abby home at 1700 hours

Tony had been sent out for the drinks. He knew this wonderful little wine shop that would supply everything he needed and as he was a special client there he would get Gibbs a very good deal. Gibbs had instructed him to get red and white wine, bourbon, vodka, red bull and fruit juices, enough for ten people and as Tony knew the secret behind tonight he would include on his list a couple of bottle of champagne.

McGee went first to his sisters apartment then to the supermarket. Sara had more of an artistic eye than he did, so she was there to help with the buying of decorations.

Gibbs' first job was to go back home and make sure Abby wasn't there. When he found the place empty he was both happy and surprised. Surprised at the fact that he had gotten so used to Abby being there with him it felt empty without her there. He smiled to himself, if tonight went smoothly it would be a miracle, but after discovering Abby felt for him what he felt for her he certainly believed miracles happen if you wanted them enough.

First job; coffee. He had so much to do and so little time. It was already midday that gave him 3 hours before Tony and McGee arrived 3 hours until his Dad arrived and 4 until he had to be at the airport and 5 before Abby arrived. Abby had been pestering him for weeks to put up some pictures that she had found hiding in a draw and that's what he did next. He had taken the pictures of Shannon and Kelly down as they had been too painful to look at and although the pain was still there having Abby there helped. With a little help from McGee he had also got pictures of Abby that he had had framed and as he was about the hang them there was a knock at the door.

Gibbs answered the door for his father "hey you're early"  
"Nice to see you to son"  
"Come in"  
"This place certainly looks different"  
"That a good thing?"  
"Yeah, it feels different to, feels more like a home now Abbys moved in properly"

Gibbs smiled "yeah she has that affect"

Gibbs talked his father through the plans for the day whilst they hung the rest of the pictures.  
Tony and McGee arrived at 3pm sharp carrying everything they had been tasked to get.  
Jackson helped McGee with the lighter box of decorations while the younger Gibbs helped Tony with the drinks.

"Hope you don't mind boss but I took the liberty of getting some champagne as well"  
Gibbs raised his hand to Tonys head, but in stead of slapping it patted it and said "see you can do well DiNozzo"  
"Thanks boss"

Gibbs checked the time, told his Father he was in charge and headed for the jewellers then the airport.

* * *

_1658 hours_

"This has been a very enjoyable day Abby, thank you"  
"It has been fun hasn't it?"

Ziva turned the corner in to Gibbs road before Abby had realised were they were. "What are we doing here?"  
"You live here?" Ziva had replied

"But my cars is at yours"  
"You can collect it tomorrow"

Abby was going to start arguing about how she needed her car but seeing the balloons attached to Gibbs gate stopped her "balloons? Why are there balloons?"  
Ziva smiled and pointed out towards the house "you better ask Gibbs"

Gibbs opened the car door for Abby who was still unsure of what was happening.

"Gibbs what's going on?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"With my life"

Gibbs smiled and wrapped an arm around here waist and gently lead her through the front door of their home.

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted.

"Oh my God Gibbs this is amazing" she said giving him a massive hug.

Gibbs gently pushed Abby a step away from him so that she could see his hands. He signed and said "There are a couple of people over there who want to see you" he said point to the back.

She instantly ran over to give her parents a massive hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" she signed "never mind I'm just so glad you are here"  
"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" her father asked  
"Gibbs! Why didn't you tell my parents who everyone is" she scolded him bother verbally and using ASL

He just smiled and replied "thought you might want to do it"  
"Oh" she said "and this is one of the many reasons I love you"

Abby and her mother chatted with Ziva and McGee while Tony talked to Jackson about old films. Gibbs took Mr Sciuto aside to ask him a very important question. Abby had to translate the conversation for her mother so she didn't pay that much attention to her father and Gibbs, although there were a few words/signs that got her attention. The words _permission, promise_ and _forever_ were used and when Abby saw her father looking at her and almost crying she defiantly knew something was wrong. She was about to excuse herself from her current conversation when Gibbs said "Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention"

The room went silent and everyone turned to face Gibbs.

For the benefit of everyone in the room Gibbs both signed and spoke the next part.  
"A toast to the birthday girl, and if she'll have me the future Mrs Abigail Gibbs"


	14. An Extra Special Birthday

_**Year 13: **_

Everything significant in her life had happened on this day. It only seemed fitting that this, one of the most significant things in a woman life happened today.

She and Ziva looked at there reflections in an antique floor length mirror, and put the finishing touches to there makeup. Taped to the mirror was a picture of her and her best friend, who was absent on her special day.

"Oh Kate, I miss you so much. You should be here for this"  
"She is here in spirit Abby"  
"I know, it's just not the same"  
"I am sure she would be very proud of you"  
"You know you would have really liked her, I think you two would have had fun picking on Tony"  
Ziva laughed "I think Tony would have enjoyed that to much, no?"  
"Yeah he probably would"  
"You do look beautiful Abby"

Abby had stayed away from usual dark colours today. Today wasn't a dark day today was a day for colour. Her floor length emerald green evening dress fitted her body perfectly. Just because tradition said she should wear white didn't mean she had to, besides she'd never been one for tradition.

"Thank you, and thanks for helping me"  
"What are friends for"  
"I still can't believe I'm going to do this"  
"Are you getting cold hand?"  
"It's feet Ziva" Abby smiled "and no I'm not, it's just this was never me. I never thought I'd meet anyone who I could spend the rest of my life with and when I did I never dreamed he would want to spend his life with me"  
"Abby you are rambling. I think it is time to go get Ducky"  
"No need my dears I'm here" Ducky said as he entered the small room "and may I say you both look beautiful"  
"Why thank you kind sir" said Abby turning to face him "and don't you look dapper"  
"Well it is a very special day, for us all"  
"I will go make sure everything is ready. See you out there" and with that Ziva was gone.  
"Thank you for doing this Ducky" Abby said giving Ducky a big hug  
"Believe me when I say it is my pleasure. He's a very lucky man"  
"No Duck I am"  
"I have a small gift for you"  
"There's no need to…"  
"Please. It belong to mother and as I have always thought of you like a daughter I would be most pleased if you were to accept it"

Ducky took a small red velvet bag out from inside his Tuxedo jacket and handed it to Abby. Abby was having a hard time keeping back the tears as she opened the bag and poured the contents on to her hand.

"It's beautiful, but I can't accept this"  
"Yes you can, think of it as your something old. Now if you don't mind turning around I can affix it to your neck"

Ducky had placed around her neck the most beautiful choker she had ever seen. Attached to an intricately woven gold chain hung a heart shaped emerald surround by small diamonds.

"There is a young man outside who wants to see you if that's alright"  
"He can't not until"  
"Relax my dear it is just Timothy"  
Abby signed "ok send him in"  
Ducky headed for the door to let McGee in "Just a few minuets"  
"Thanks Ducky."

"Hey Abby you look fantastic"  
"Not looking so bad yourself Timmy"  
"It was never really me was it?"  
"Oh Tim I love you dearly you are one of my best friends, but, I had to hope that one day he'd see me"  
"And now he has. You know I'll always be here for you though right?"  
"You better, who else I am going to talk computer babble to?" she said with a smile  
"Tony wants to see you as well"  
"Why am I so popular today? Anybody would think it's my birthday or something"  
"Or something" McGee said "can I send him in?"  
"Of course"  
"Thanks Probie" DiNozzo said as McGee left them to talk while he took his seat with the rest of the guests  
"Ziva was right, you do look amazing Abbs. Here this is for you" Tony said handing Abby a box "It's your something borrowed, well I know you can't exactly borrow it but try not to use it all"

Abby opened the box and started laughing, inside was a small jar of angel dust "thanks Tony"

"No problem, just don't tell me ANY of the details, deal"  
"Deal"

There as a knock at the door "Abigail my dear it's time"  
Tony said his last goodbyes to Abigail Sciuto and took his place with his friends and colleagues in the garden.

"Thanks Ducky"  
"What ever for?"  
"For today, for letting us use your home, for this" she said toughing her new necklace  
"What's the point of having someplace like this it I can't use it to it full potential" Ducky kissed the back of her hand

Abby took the small bouquet of white roses and loped her arm through Duckys, they walked arm in arm down the small corridor and out the back door to where all the guests were waiting.

The very recognisable music started and everyone stood, Ziva walked out first, her mocha colour dress complimented her skin wonderfully.

When it was here turn she just looked straight ahead. Faces blurred into each other except for one.

They made it down the aisle without her falling over and Ducky passed her very willingly over to his best friend of many years.

"We are gathered here today to join together Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Sciuto in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"We Do!" answered Ducky, Tony, McGee, Ziva and Leon Vance in unison.


	15. Miracles Happen

It had taken every ounce of her womanly charm and a bribe or two to get him to agree to a honeymoon, well time away from work at least. Abby was determined to get at least a few days alone with her new husband and nothing was going to get in her way.

Abby had arranged with the director that both she and Gibbs should take a week off work. A week in the arms of her new husband was something she was greatly looking forward to. It didn't really matter were they spent there time just as long as they were together.

As far as she knew they were to spend the time at home, but Gibbs had other ideas. Gibbs had phoned ahead to Mike Franks and arranged for a suite at the best hotel in the area. This was going to be his last honeymoon and Abbys first so he wanted things to be special, no not special, extra special.

When they awoke the morning after there wedding neither wanted to move from the warm embrace of the other.

"Good morning, Mrs Gibbs"  
"mmm I like the sound of that"  
"You better" he said rolling over to trap Abbys body beneath his own.  
"I was going to ask what you wanted to do today, but I think I know"

Gibbs placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck "well in that case you'd be wrong"

"That's not what it feels like to me" she said seductively  
Gibbs looked her in the eyes and said "I thought we might catch a flight"  
"a flight, as in a plane"  
Gibbs laughed "well you can't really fly with out a plane"  
Gibbs moved so that Abby could sit up a little "thought we might go away for a few days"  
"you mean like a proper honeymoon?" Abby said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Well that's what usually happens when two people get married." Gibbs checked the time "we got 3 hours til the plane leaves think you can be ready"  
Abby practically jumped of the bed "3 hours Gibbs? That isn't enough time, what do I need to pack, were are we going, will it be hot or cold..."

Gibbs got of the bed, kissed her gently and said "Relax. Breath. It's going to be hot, so pack what ever you need for the sun; we'll be gone 4 days. Don't look at me like that, you'll enjoy it when we get there."  
"ok. The sun, I can do that"

"How about I go make some breakfast while you have a shower?"  
"You could always join me in the shower?" Abby said wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"I thought you said 3 hours wasn't long enough? If I join you in there we'd be lucky to make the plane at all"

"good point" she said giving him a quick kiss and heading for the shower.

Before Gibbs headed down stairs he quickly packed his bag, he had the advantage of know exactly were they were going so it didn't take him long.

While Gibbs was making omelettes and coffee for breakfast he could here Abby running around upstairs. Perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much, they didn't have three hours left at all it more like four, oh Abby was going to kill him.

Just as he was plating the breakfast Abby ran downstairs.

"I'm ready, I think"  
"Sit down Abbs and relax"  
"but what about the time"

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that crept across his face "we still time plenty of time"  
Abby stared at him "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are lying to your wife already?"

"Just exaggerating the truth, we have an extra hour"

Abby really wanted to be mad at him, he had lied to her, but she also knew what she was like with time keeping. He'd done it so they wouldn't be late. And how could she be mad at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Breakfast eaten, the washing up done and the car loaded, it was finally time to take his new bride away for a few days.


End file.
